


Mahogany Anger

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Criminal Mnds FIcs [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MOrgan's thoughts post LAUREN. Inspired by his still being stuck in ANGER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahogany Anger

Prompt: MAhogany

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Characters: Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan

PAirings: None

Summary: MOrgan's thoughts post LAUREN. Inspired by his still being stuck in ANGER

Derek Morgan was angry. It wasn't fair. She hadn't deserved it.

She was the diplomat's daughter, who had moved more times than she could count, because of her mother's job. She was the teenager who had done anything to be accepted in a new place. She was the friend who had thought that her actions lead to a friends drug use, religious questioning and, later, his death.

She was the woman who had dedicated herself to taking down criminals. She was the Interpol agent who had done what she had to do to gain one of the most notorious arms dealer, Ian Doyle's, or Valhalla as he called himself, trust and put him behind North Korean bars.

She was the self-professed nerd who shared his secret love of Kurt Vonnegut books. She was the woman he considered his sister. She had the worldliest experience of anybody he had ever met, and now she was reduced to an anonymous body in a mahogany box, and Derek Morgan was angry.


End file.
